


Never corner Sun Bak in an alley (it won't end well for you)

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sun Bak, Cluster As Family (Sense8), Cluster Love (Sense8), Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Whump, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Sun discovers she is being tailed and gets help from her cluster to escape from them, only to end up cornered in an alley. Luckily Sun knows how to give as good as she gets.I promise the story is decent, even if the summary is vague.Whumptober Prompt - Fist Fight





	Never corner Sun Bak in an alley (it won't end well for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/gifts).

> Hi readers,
> 
> So I don't know how accurately I captured the characters but the idea came to me as a big picture, and I tried to fine tune the details, I hope I was successful but that's for you to judge.  
If you like this, please let me know through kudos and/or comments!  
None of these characters are mine, I am just borrowing them.  
All the mistakes are mine though, this wasn't beta-read. If there is anything glaringly wrong, let me know!
> 
> Also, call out to Chancy_Lurking, this fandom was the reason that we are friends, and for that alone, Sense8 will always hold a special place in my heart. Even if the story isn't that great, it is my first Sense8 piece, so I wanted to dedicate it to you. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy,
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Sun had clocked the three idiots that were tracking her about twenty minutes back. She had tried to lose them, but the fact that they were still there meant they were professionals, and as such, not as likely to be sent by her brother. Though, she could never guarantee it wasn’t him.

“Do you have a plan or are you just going to keep walking in circles?” a German voice to her right remarked. Sun barely broke her stride as she gave a glance to the previously empty air that was currently being filled with Wolfgang.

“Not sure. I don’t think Joong-Ki sent them, but if he did, I don’t want to lead them back to Sensei or Mun.”

“Go into the mall,” came the advice from an American voice, and a glance to her other side showed Will shadowing her. Following his directions, Sun went into the mall, heading up the escalator. “Get up to the food court, get lost in the crowd, go into a store, change your outfit fast, and leave before they notice.”

She followed his directions, going straight to the top where the food court was. The goons had spotted her and were pushing past people to not lose her. Moving fast, she ducked through the crowds before coming out the other side of the floor. Taking the other set of escalators down, she went down two floors and headed for a nearby shop. She grabbed a crop top sweat shirt, a pink hat, and some jean shorts, and headed for the check-out counter. With purchases in hand, Sun entered the closest ladies room and changed as fast as she could.

“Sun?” came a female voice on the other side of the door.

Sun grunted in acknowledgement.

“Will told me what was going on. I’ve had Amanita access the mall cameras while I run facial rec on the three that have been following you. I’m checking the Korean databases while Bug is checking with Interpol, whoever they are, we will find out.” Nomi explained clinically. When she was in mission mode, she rarely got distracted, but she was also not fully there, half her brain running and thinking of seven back-up plans.

Sun came out of the toilet stall, outfit changed. She tucked in as much of her hair into the hat as possible, and let Nomi guide her through the mall to her best exit. Once out, she walked faster, not wanting to attract attention by running, but not willing to let the hired thugs catch up to her. She waited until she turned into a less busy alleyway and broke out into a run, sprinting through the semi-empty road towards some kind of haven.

Sun turned a third corner when someone grabbed her roughly by the arm and slammed her against the opposite wall. Sun felt all the air leave her lungs at the impact and winced at the pain shooting from her back. Starting to circle her were five men, all twice her size and looking as mean as they were ugly. Wolfgang and Will both appeared in front of her, half blocking her view, and both were geared up to fight.

“I’m so sorry for the unpleasantness Ms. Bak, but you have been were difficult to locate, and our boss really wants a word with you.” said the tallest of the bunch. He looked the most normal, and were his face not twisted in that ugly smile, he might even pass for handsome.

“Would your boss happen to have a name?” Sun bit out, she was wondering how they had found her in the first place, and just how much had they found out. How much of her life was currently compromised?

“He would, but it is of no consequence to you.”

“I disagree if his reason to see me warrants kidnapping me.” Sun said through gritted teeth.

“We don’t have to fight, you could just come quietly with us.” Tone clearly indicating that even he did not believe a word he was saying.

“I don’t think so.” Sun coiled her fist as her body subtly shifted into position, and when the first guy came at her from the side, she twisted and gave him a high kick to the head. The man staggered before falling down.

Two others came at her, trying to grab her arms, but she punch one and used the momentum to carry her kick into the others stomach. The leader snarled and launched himself. The small size of the alley meant no place to run, and Sun ended up by the throat to the wall. He used his weight against her, pinning her with little effort. Up close, his smile revealed itself to be the predatory grin it was, eyes bright as a hyena that had cornered the hurt deer. But Sun was no hurt deer. Wolfgang switched with her and headbutted him, before interlocking her hands behind his neck and bringing a knee up to break his nose. The last goon had the sense to take out his weapon and was currently pointing it at her. Or rather at Will. Will shot out an arm and disarmed him quickly, dragging him towards himself with the hand holding the gun before elbowing him. The man cried out but didn’t fall, trying to use the close proximity to sweep his legs from under him, but Will shoved him with all his force and sent him crashing against the trash collection box. The two that she had taken down before had gotten up again and rushed her. She dodged the first but the second man got his arms locked around her waist. She tried kicking out, but he pressed a taser into her side, causing her to spasm and go limp enough for him to start hauling her further into the alley.

The two men pushed her to her knees and held her down, neither Wolfgang nor Will being able to help because Sun’s muscles were still tense from the electrocution.

“Why must you make this so difficult you little bitch?” The leader snarled as he stalked forward, his nosebleed temporarily stopped. Even though she couldn’t move, she gave him her harshest glare, even if just made him smile. “Now then, let’s see if we can get you to behave for longer shall we? He asked as he took a black box out of his boat pocket. He opened it to show an injection, and Sun’s eyes widened a little bit. With what movement she had, she started to thrash, trying to dislodge the two goons holding her down but it was no use.

The leader approached her, smile turning sadistic as he removed the cap from the needle. He was barely inches from her when a voice rang out. A familiar voice.

“Police! Hands in the air now!” Detective Mun shouted as he pointed his gun at the leader. From the back of the alleyway, Sun made out two more patrol cars from which police were coming out. Sun allowed for one instant of surprise and relief to course through her before throwing all her weight towards the man on her left whose grip had grown loose with Mun’s call. She managed to throw him off balance enough to free her arm, which she used to punch the other man below the belt. As he groan in pain, Sun swept her leg out and knocked down the leader, making him fall heavily on his back.

As he gasped for air, Mun rushed toward her. Hiding her from the view of the other police, he asked her with his eyes if she was ok.

Sun blinked and nodded back. Yes, she was now.

To her side, Wolfgang and Will stood, both with slightly mischievous smiles that meant they were probably the reason Mun was there. Would it be inappropriate to flip them a middle finger?

The other policemen started to round up all the goons, and Mun accompanied her to the entrance of the alley.

Clearing his throat for show, Mun asked her. “Are you alright miss?”

“Yes, I am now. Thank you for showing up when you did.”

“My name is detective Mun. I am going to need you to come back with me to the station, so that I can get your statement?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that detective. Good luck though.” Sun said as she started to walk away.

“Miss, I really do think you should come with me.”

“You should check out that black van, I think that was how they were going to transport me.” Sun said as she pointed to a random van on the far end of the street. When Mun turned his head, Sun sprinted, clearing the block by the time Mun realized he had been fooled. 

Sun glanced back one last time to catch Mun’s eye as he was stood at the entrance of the alleyway, catching his eyes. She gave him an almost cheeky smile before taking off in the direction of their apartment.

She was still antsy and pumped from the fight so she decided to jog home, forgoing the public transportation. As she weaved through the streets of Seoul, especially once she got past the busy downtown, she felt the calm seep into her, the tension finally draining from her bones. By the time she got back home, she had worked up a fine layer of sweat and decided to duck into the shower, it would take Mun time to process the goons anyway.

As she toweled her hair off to dry it after a good soak, she wandered the small apartment before ending up at the kitchen. She was debating if maybe she should make something for Mun, nothing special, just a way of saying thanks maybe, when Kala appeared by her side.

“You need help?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Kala raised an eyebrow but kept quiet, she knew if she confronted Sun head on or asked her blunt questions, Sun would get defensive and ignore her.

“You know how to cook.”

“I know that I just -” Sun clenched the towel in her hand, looking this adorable mix of frustrated and confused. Kala waited patiently. Sun seemed to reach a conclusion when she sighed, whole body sagging as if in defeat. “Yes, I would like your help.”

“Do you want to make him something.” Sun kept her face blank but nodded tersely, mouth set in a grim line.

Smiling encouragingly, Kala began to rummage their cupboards and fridge, pulling out all sorts of ingredients that Sun had no idea what she was making. Looking over her supply critically, Kala nodded once and turned to her. “I am not an expert with Korean food but how about something simple that Mun likes with our own twist to it, and then a tasty desert? You have all that you need to bake a cake or cupcakes!”

Sun stared at her before saying “I don’t bake. Especially not cupcakes.”

“Come on Sun it’ll be fun!”

“Would it be easier if we helped too?” Riley said as she and Nomi appeared. Kala’s smile widened, her eyes practically shining, and in the face of all three hopeful faces, Sun put up her hands in defeat. “Ok fine.”

Kala squealed while Riley chuckled and exchanged a grin with Nomi.

Nomi came to stand beside her as Riley and Kala started brainstorming ideas. “Hey, you ok?”

Sun looked at her three clustermates and turned back to Nomi, giving her a small smile. “I’m very good.”

Nomi smiled back, giving her a side hug before nudging her forward toward their friends who had settled on a recipe.

As Sun laughed beside her clustermates, she reflected that today would have been a tough day if she had not had her cluster by her side, and for the nth time since being born as a sensate was grateful for her cluster. The other 7 wisely did not mention the almost overwhelming warm wave of affection Sun unknowingly sent them. She was their guardian, but they were also hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat elsewhere, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com.


End file.
